I Don't Need You, I don't need anyone! revised
by Mimi's pet Chameleon
Summary: Tai and Mimi are having a lot of fights over their relationship. What happens when Tai makes a very wrong decition? Rated R for violence, bad language and light sexual themes.
1. Tai's Big Mistake

Mimi's Pet Chameleon: This just came to me while ago; while I was bored in chemistry class. It's kind a creepy, didn't really want to write it but it kept hunting me, and I don't rally know why I wrote it. Oh and uh, my name is ridiculously long you guys can call me Chame, OK?  
  
I don't need you, I don't need anyone!  
  
"No! I just can't, not anymore!" he shouted.  
  
"Fine! Be like that, it's not that I really need you by my side every second of my life!" a feminine voice yelled back.  
  
"Do NOT yell at me, Mimi!" he argued on, grabbing tight hold of her wrists.  
  
"Ow, Tai! You're hurting me! Stop it!" Mimi said, her eyes growing teary, "Please! Stop, please!" she whimpered, Tai took a deep breath, and let his hands fall nimbly to his sides, careful not to shift his angry expression, this time he was serious. He looked into her tear filled chocolate brown eyes. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you USING me!" he said loudly.  
  
"I'm not using you!" she yelled, throwing her arms around his chest, breaking into a loud sob. Tai in response rolled her eyes and violently pushed her frail body away from his muscular chest. She stood there looking at the floor, tears now dripping from her soft cheeks.  
  
"Is it because.because I refused to go to bed with you?" she asked softly, that set a fuse on Tai's nerve.  
  
"NO! I was drunk that night! Listen I try.I try very hard not to rush you in anything at all. I take care of you! Do I take care of you?" he shouted. She nodded slightly.  
  
".You sure seemed to be enjoying it." Mimi muttered quietly, looking straight down at her own hands.  
  
"What! What did you say!" he bellowed, grabbing her shoulders again, "Answer me!" he continued and began to shake her small body expecting an answer, but none came. Tai had had enough and had turned to leave.  
  
"I said you are like every one else! All you care about is sex and alcohol!" she shouted before he reached the door. This particular statement made the hairs on the back of his neck stick strait up. He wheeled around instantly, he walked slowly towards a shaking Mimi, he could see her expression of sheer horror on her face. When he least noticed it he was in front of her, starring at her beautiful face that had once stolen his heart. That heart was now shattered into millions of tiny pieces at her mercy.  
  
"So that's what I am, huh?" he said; finally loosing control of his anger he raised his fist and hit her face with as much strength he could muster in such short time. She stumbled backwards, tripped on her feet and fell on her back, sobbing. She sat back up, both hands on her cheek, and looked at the man she used to love; he still wore the angry look she hand only seen when he fought with Matt. His next move was a complete surprise, he had extended his hand at her, but his expression still was unchanged. She reluctantly accepted it; he easily pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, in response he grabbed her shoulders and rammed her against nearest wall.  
  
"Me? To you I am just another one of the bunch, as far as you are concerned all I care about is sex, right?" he said calmly running his finger up and down her cheek. He leaned over and kissed her soft lips, "I might as well follow your standards, shouldn't I?" he whispered into her ear, before shifting his grip to her collar, and ripping two of the buttons out. Her terrified look was only worsened by this. She let out a piercing scream, but I wasn't heard through out the empty apartment.  
  
"Tai! You're not like this! Stop!" she wailed giving up her struggle, it was no use, Tai was by far stronger than her. Now that she only had a small sports bra for a top, Tai proceeded to dispose of the baggy, camouflage pants she wore. All she could do was watch helplessly, and beg for him to stop.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Tai said placing his hand on her cheeks and pressing his lips against hers. He picked her up, one hand under her knees, the other under her back, locking her arms to her sides. He then placed her on a nearby couch, then placed himself on top of her. "Do you want fast or nice and steady?" Tai said grinning, inches from her face fingering the rim of her sports bra.  
  
"I love you Tai, you don't want to do this to me." She said, raising her head, locking their lips once more. But there was something different about this kiss, it was not just for the heck of it, it expressed real love, the kind of love that you cannot explain with words. With that she let her head fall back into the couch; tears now flowing out of her eyes, she refused to look at him anymore. But Tai seemed paralyzed. Tai lay on top of her, not moving a muscle, until Mimi felt a light droplet hit her cheek. She looked up and saw two more tears sliding down his cheeks. He slowly got off of her, he took the button-less shirt from the floor and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"Mimi.please forgive me.you don't deserve someone like me." He said wiping the tears of his face and turning to go. Just as he reached the door, he felt her hand on his shoulder. He took it in his own, sighed and dropped it from his shoulder; and left.  
  
Mimi sat on her bed; she hugged her knees tightly to her chest; right now all she wanted was someone to talk to. Tai was all that she had left, her parents had moved to America and she refused to go. Sora used to be her best friend, someone she could trust in every way, but recently they rarely even spoke to each other. Their attraction to the same man, Tai, had destroyed their friendship in their battle for the love and affection of that one guy. Mimi had won his heart, but recently they had been having fights for meaningless reasons. Right now, just right now she'd give anything to have the old Tai back, even if it meant giving him up to Sora.  
  
"Please don't leave me, not right now, not when I need you the most." She mumbled to herself breaking into tears again. "Not right now, not when I need your company." She whispered on, "Mommy, Daddy, I miss you, I guess we'll be seeing each other pretty soon." The cried softly, taking out a picture out of her drawer. It was the Kamiya and the Tachikawa families in an outing, taken seven years ago. She ran her finger through Tai's image. Could this innocent little boy be the same one who spent his time with her, the one that made her laugh even in the saddest of moments, the one who she fell deeply in love with? And was this the same little boy who left that red and purple mark on her cheek, the same one who tried to rid her of her virginity for his pure pleasure, risking her entire future? It couldn't be, that boy she knew was gone and she couldn't do anything about it. "I love you and you know it.then.what happened? Why did it have to go this way?" she whispered shedding the last two tears of the night.  
  
Tears streamed out of Tai's eyes as he silently drove back to his place, "What have I done.I love her.she doesn't deserve someone.something like me." he muttered, "Why did I try to.to.rape her? Why, if I love her so much? Why couldn't I control my anger? Why?" he continued starting to sob loudly. When he reached his apartment, it was as empty and lonely as Mimi's, his parents had gone out late and Kari was on a sleepover with Yolei and the others. He walked silently to his room, collapsed on his bed, and felt something land on his chest, "Hi Miko." He greeted his cat, "You're just on cue, I really need someone to keep me company. But you have to promise not tell anyone. OK?" His cat starred directly an his face and seamed to understand what Tai was saying, he gently stoked the fur on its head, "You know, I feel like I've changed a lot lately, before I asked her to be my girlfriend, everything was great, Sora and Mimi were great friends they did everything together. Now I find myself yelling at her, and sunk low enough to hit her and even try to rape her. I tried to rape Mimi; my Mimi, my first and only crush, my girlfriend! Don't even ask about Sora, she hates her guts. Do you know what I mean?" he said to his cat, "Look at me, I'm trying to talk to my cat, but I feel that you are the only one who would understand what I'm going through. I destroyed their friendship, I destroyed my relationship, and I almost destroyed the girl I care about the most." He continued; Miko was lying on his chest purring to Tai's gentle strokes. It was strangely soothing having that animal near him, it couldn't lie, it couldn't cheat, it didn't have all the weaknesses humans do. "I'm sorry.Mimi.I'm ever so sorry.sorry for all my mistakes.I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused.sorry for not acting like I was expected to.sorry for not treating you like I should have.for trying to destroy your youth.sorry for everything I've done.and even though you can't hear me.I know you deserve something better than me." He whispered falling asleep.  
  
Oh my.look at that, pretty weird huh.well I've really don't have anything else to say, so: until next chapter. 


	2. What if someone finds out?

Tai: *Holds up megaphone* THIS FIC HAS BEEN CANCELLED! MIMI'S PET CHAMELEON HAS BEEN DECLARED INSANE AND HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO A SPECIAL SHELTER!  
  
Chame: *Walks in*.good GOD, Tai, don't be such a whiner.Hello my prettyful readers.Well here is second chapter; this contains an absurdly large amount of swearing, for my fics at least. So be warned.  
  
Tai: You are SO lame.  
  
Chame: Quiet! MINION! So.I don't own Digimon and stuff. So enjoy the chapter.or sumthing.  
  
Chapter 2 - What if someone finds out?  
  
Tai woke up with a startle; there was thick layer of sweat covering his body. He sat up, and felt his t-shirt soaking wet. It was a dream, all a bad nightmare; he didn't try to rape Mimi a few hours ago. He loved her, she loved him back, and they were boyfriend and girlfriend. He looked at his clock, 3:48 in the morning. Man! If dreams could kill, he would have died at least thirteen times. He decided to take a quick shower before trying to go back to sleep, sweat wasn't exactly his favorite smell.  
  
Tai: Kind of ironic don't you think? Chame: Shut up, you're holding up the story.  
  
Tai woke yet again with another startle, this time it was his alarm clock. Oh no, Monday again, great. "I hate Mondays." He groaned laying back down and rammed his pillow into his face.  
  
"Taichi Yagami Kamiya! Get up or you'll be late!" Tai groaned, his alarm was like a birdie chirping outside compared to his mother. He struggled to get out the comfort of his bed up and remembered he could see his Mimi today in school. He sulky changed into his green school uniform, chuckling at the though of Mimi, she always complained how green was so unfashionable. He made his way down to the kitchen, his sister was sitting on the table, chatting away on the phone, "Kari, its 6:54 in the morning, who the hell are you talking to?" he asked sitting on a stool beside her.  
  
"Tai! Language!" his mother spat at him.  
  
"-Yeah, it's only four days away, yeah, I hope so too! Who? Well.hopefully T.K. or maybe even Davis." She squealed blushing at his last statement, Tai looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "Hold on.it's Yolei OK, why do you care so much anyway?" he said covering the mouth piece of the phone.  
  
"Why aren't you a little ray of sunshine?" he said sarcastically, he in response stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Tai you should go now, school starts in five minutes." Mrs. Kamiya said, "But I haven't had any breakfast!" he whined, "Well if you had been up a little earlier it you would have." His mother answered smugly.  
  
Tai always drove Mimi to school along with Kari. When they got to her apartment, she wasn't there, well they were considerably late so she had probably left already. There was an eerie silence the rest of the way there; that was making Tai rather nervous, Mimi always had something to say.  
  
"So what going to happen in four days?" he asked randomly, breaking the silence.  
  
"It's Valentines Day on Thursday, why? Did you forget? And what are you going to give to Mimi?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, what would you like to receive better, a big white, stuffed bear or a dozen pink roses?" he said parking his jeep in the school's parking lot.  
  
"Guys are so naive, why can't you understand that a girl would prefer one handpicked rose wrapped in a napkin, than a big bear or some fancy shmansy flowers?" she said jumping of the open back part of the jeep.  
  
'That's a nice thought.' He said to himself walking up the stairs of the main building.  
  
He carefully opened the door to his first class room, biology, just enough to look through. His eyes immediately darted to Mimi's place; there she was, smiling her usual self. Now it was a fact, last night was only a nightmare. He heard a different voice from the front of the class; he looked that way and saw a teacher he hadn't seen him before, great, now he didn't need to deal with his old hag of a teacher anymore. He waited for him to turn again to write in the blackboard, only then Tai walked silently to his desk.  
  
"You're late Mister Kamiya." the new teacher said not even turning from the blackboard. He felt a chill creep directly up his spine when he said his name.  
  
"Uh.yeah.sorry won't happen again." He said quickly, as he sat down.  
  
"I am Mr. Hattori; your old teacher has retired and now I'm in charge of this class." He introduced.  
  
"And I'm in charge of disrupting it!" Tai teased, he heard a few sniggers from the crowd around him.  
  
"My patience is not something to be tested Mr. Kamiya!" he said back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it" he said, turning to Matt, who sat beside him.  
  
"Nice one." Matt said quietly "Even though I hate to admit it." That classroom then quieted down fairly quickly. Tai looked around to see Mimi in her usual seat, she was writing everything Mr. Hattori wrote on the board in a pink covered notebook. She seemed to notice someone staring at her and looked up, as soon as her eyes met Tai's she lowered her head and began writing again. Tai frowned and turned to back to Matt.  
  
"Say Matt." He said casually.  
  
"Hm?" Matt responded to let him know he was listening.  
  
"What going on with-" he began but was cut off.  
  
"THAT'S IT! KAMIYA OUT!" Mr. Hattori yelled finally loosing his nerve.  
  
"Oh great." Tai mumbled not moving an inch.  
  
"NOW, mister Kamiya." The teacher pressed on.  
  
"I'm going.sheesh, Keep your wig on. And yeah nice meeting you too. I gotta talk to ya after class, Matt." He said he said high fiving him and shoving his back pack over his shoulder.  
  
"Ishida, your friend seems eager to talk to you, why don't you join him?" he said blankly.  
  
"What! But I didn't do anything!" Matt said surprised at the absurd measure the professor had taken..  
  
"Oh, just come." Said Tai pulling on his collar. "Hey, what's wrong with Mimi, she seems to be avoiding me?" he said, as soon as the door shut behind them.  
  
"Are you going to tell me, you made that racket, and got us both a report, just to ask me what's wrong with your girlfriend?" he said sounding pretty anoyed.  
  
"Would you give me a strait answer for once?" Tai said, as they made their way outside.  
  
"No, I don't know, but I'll talk to her if it makes you happy. Listen I gotta go get my guitar out of the music room, I'll see you later."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Matt! Over here!" Tai shouted from his seat at a table in the cafeteria, he was sitting along with, Kari, T.K. and Izzy. Matt quickly took the seat next to him. Tai couldn't help notice the look of hate upon his eyes.  
  
"Did you talk to her?" he whispered eyeing his friends, this could be bad news.  
  
"Yeah I did." He answered.  
  
".and?" Tai insisted.  
  
"Not here." He said turning to look at his friends, who were eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Not here what? It's not usual for you two to keep secrets." Kari said quickly.  
  
"Uh.nothing, never mind" Matt said trying to dismiss the topic, "Let's just get out of here." He urged, getting up. Tai looked at him from his seat.  
  
"Can't we eat first?" Tai said, not being one to miss meals. Matt just shot his ice cold glare of doom at him. "Ok, ok, I'm coming." Tai said getting up and following him out of the cafeteria. Matt leaded him to the side of the building before finally stopping.  
  
"OK, we're here, what did she say? Tell me!" Tai said anxiously. Matt didn't say anything.  
  
".Well?" Tai insisted. Matt clenched his fist, his nails digging into the palm of his hand. He raised it and hit Tai's left side of the face with all the force he could find in him. "Ah shit! What the hell Matt!" he yelled stumbling back, into the wall. He got back up, both hands caressing his face. Matt aimed another punch at his face, this one made him fall backwards.  
  
"I know what you did last night, you sick fuck. You don't deserve someone like Mimi!" He said, with hate in his voice.  
  
"Oh good God." Tai mumbled to himself not even bothering to stand up. Matt made good use of Tai being on the ground and started kicking his side. He was surprised to see Tai wasn't even trying to retaliate, or even try to stop him from kicking him. But that didn't matter; he continued to hurt him in every way possible.  
  
"How could you! You are no one to try and rape her!" he managed between kicks and punches, "I'll make sure you don't even think of hurting her again!" he yelled.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Oh Matt, he never hit me before!" Mimi cried, "Sure, we've fought before, but he never hit me!" Mimi was silently crying her soul and heart out into Matt's chest.  
  
"It's OK Mimi, don't talk; just cry all you want to. I'll make that bastard understand that he has to respect you." He comforted, as he put his arms around her and rubbed her back. They were both sitting in a bench just outside the main classroom building.  
  
"But it was also my fault; I told him that all he wanted me for was sex, sex and more sex." That caught Matt's attention, he didn't like where this was going; ".Then he.he." Mimi whimpered.  
  
"Oh no." Matt said quietly, but his voice was full of hate and disgust, Mimi shook her head.  
  
".he didn't rape me, he tried, but he suddenly stopped and left me in my underwear." She whispered, if anyone else heard rumors could arise.  
  
"So that's what that ass's been up to. Don't worry, you'll be fine, just cry if you want to, I'll be here for you." He continued to hug Mimi tightly to his chest; Tai did hurt her last night and needed someone to comfort her.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Matt kept punching, kicking, kneeing, or in other words kicking hurting Tai. And after countless blows from Matt, Tai hadn't even tried once in defending himself. Matt was too wrapped up in hurting Tai that he didn't notice two pairs of arms weave around his own arms.  
  
"Matt what are you doing!" someone shouted, he ignored it; he used his feet to try and reach Tai. He only stopped when Kari tried to shield Tai from him. When he got a hold of himself, he realized that it was T.K. and Davis who were holding his arms.  
  
"Let me go!" he shouted, struggling to break free from their grasp. "Kari! Move! Tai deserves this!" Kari ignored him and put Tai's head on her lap, his face looked terrible, both his eyes were black, his mouth and nose were bleeding. She started to clean his bleeding nose and lips. Even though Tai was still conscious, he didn't say anything. Two teachers, including the principal were heading towards them.  
  
"What's going on here?" The principal asked. Tai was still down, Matt was not fighting anymore but T.K. and Davis refused to let him go.  
  
"T.K., Kari and I were walking by when we saw them fighting.well Matt beating Tai actually." Davis answered truthfully.  
  
"Is this true Ishida?" The principal kept interrogating, Matt said nothing but kept glaring daggers at Tai. "Very well then.Ishida you're suspended until further notice." Matt shook his arms, making Davis and T.K. release him. Mimi then showed up, she had just walked up to them. Instantly she put both hands to her mouth.  
  
"Mimi." Matt said taking a step towards her, but as soon as he did this, she shook her head and ran off in a different direction. Matt then turned back to Tai. His stare was very blank at what had just happened.  
  
".Mimi." he managed between hard breaths; he then turned to Matt "I really.did deserve that then didn't I?" Tai said feeling even weaker than before; he then began coughing, and eventually coughed up a mouthful of blood.  
  
"Oh my God! Sir, do something!" Kari urged the principal.  
  
"Of course, um, Kamiya can you walk?" He asked, Tai merely nodded, and struggled to get up with the help of Davis and T.K., but as soon as he gave the first step his eyes dropped and he fainted.  
  
"Professor don't just stand there, help Motomiya and Takashi take the boy to the infirmary." The director instructed. "Kamiya, please accompany your brother. Ishida you may leave the school." The principal said and walked off. Matt turned to leave but was stopped by Kari.  
  
"What the hell is your problem!" she yelled at him.  
  
"You don't-" Matt began but stopped as Kari flung her hand backwards and slapped His cheek with all her strength, then she whipped around and stormed off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tai managed to open his eyes; he recognized the room instantly as the school infirmary. As he got used to his surroundings, he noticed his parents were there along with Kari. She was holding his hand on the side of the bed; and lastly he was defiantly surprised to see Mimi at the doorway. Mimi was visiting him? He instantly bolted upright catching the attention of the people in the room.  
  
"Tai! You're awake!" Kari squealed, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, pain, Kari please." He managed, Kari instantly let go of him.  
  
"Oh brother, I was so worried!" she said. But he ignored her and turned to his parents. "What are you two doing here?" he said randomly.  
  
"Aren't you happy to have you parent with you, son?" His father said in an as-a-matter-o-fact-tone.  
  
"Tai, you had us so worried! Are you Ok, sweetheart?" his mom said hugging him.  
  
"Mom, mom, I'm fine, just fine." He said, beginning to inspect himself, he had bandages on his head, face, arms and even chest, "What did he do to me?" he said in shock, everything hurt.  
  
"The doctor said you would be fine in a couple of days." His dad said reassuringly. He then turned to look at Mimi; she was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, starring at him. Tai tried a weak smile, but soon regret it, smiling hurt too. Mimi in response smirked and turned to leave.  
  
"Mimi wait!" he shouted, but in vain. Tai ruffled through the sheets and struggled to get out of the room.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing!" his father shouted, but he ignored him. He ran down the hall, ignoring the stabbing pains on all his body. He could barely make out Mimi's outline running far in front of him.  
  
"Mimi wait!" he said catching up to her, all those soccer practices had paid off. He reached her in arm distance, he shot his arm out and grabbed her elbow. He forced her to stop running.  
  
"Mimi, please." He said, bending over leaning on his knees, slowly regaining his breath.  
  
"Tai what do you want!" she said really annoyed.  
  
"Please listen to me." He begged.  
  
"Why should I? Am I supposed to trust you now, after what you did last night?" she spat.  
  
"No, I understand why you can't trust me. But right here, right now." he said falling to his knees, "Right here, on my knees, wearing bandages for a shirt, with cuts and bruises in my body.I'm begging you, please Mimi, will.will you forgive me?" he said, with a pair of tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
Ooh, I love a good ol cliffhanger, don't you? I know I'm an evil animal! Is that a yes or a no.DUN DUN DUN!!! Let's leave it at that shall we? 


End file.
